


Messin' around

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene messes with Sam a little bit - just because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messin' around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



'Sam.'

 

'Mmh.'

 

Gene gives him a small shake, and Sam grunts, burying his head further in his pillow.

 

'Sam.'

 

'Mmmwhat.' It's a miracle Gene's able to understand what Sam is saying at all, with how his voice is muffled.

 

' 'ave a look at this.'

 

'Mmmmmh.' A vague shake of Sam's head, but he doesn't seem inclined to raise it.

 

'You really should.'

 

'...Gene –' This time, Sam actually makes the effort to turn his head a little, so that one eye – closed – is visible. ' – wha' time's it?'

 

'Too late by 'alf. An' if you don't hurry, it'll be gone.'

 

'Wha' will?'

 

Gene huffs, getting impatient.

 

'You've gotta see for yerself!'

 

Sam groans at that, burying his face in his pillow again. But, just as Gene is about to give his shoulder another shake, his partner hoists himself up on his elbows with melodramatic difficulty, blinking blearily.

 

'I swear to God Gene, I've got a massive soddin' hangover, and if this is just –'

 

Having turned his head towards Gene finally, Sam isn't allowed to go on. Gene's lips meet his, one hand sliding up his back and gripping the back of Sam's neck, massaging as he deepens the kiss. There is one small noise of surprise at the beginning, but then Sam eases into it, practically melting under Gene's hands.

 

Finally they have to break away for breath, and Gene is pleased with the expression of wonder on Sam's face.

 

'What was that for?'

 

Gene shrugs, giving Sam a smirk.

 

'Felt like it.'

 

Sam blinks, then breaks into a smile.

 

'Fair enough.'

 

And since it actually isn't that late – Gene just had to make a trip to the loo and didn't feel like going back to sleep right away – they settle down again, spending the rest of the night in each other's arms, with Sam clinging to him like some sort of monkey, and Gene... well, Gene holding him, because sometimes Sam needs that, and while he by no means is a soppy girl, Gene is still happy to give his partner what he needs, whenever he needs it. Sometimes it's a punch, sometimes a proper fight, or sometimes – right now – safety.


End file.
